theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Chance Chancellor
}} Phillip Robert "Chance" 'Chancellor IV '''is a fictional character on ''The Young and the Restless, currently portrayed by Donny Boaz and previously by John Driscoll. On November 5, 2019 it was announced that actor Donny Boaz will be joining the cast of Y&R as a recast Chance. His first air date is November 8. Biography Chance Chancellor was the son of Nina Webster and Phillip Chancellor III. He had one maternal half brother, Ronan Malloy. Mom and Dad, Chase and LA Nina set her sights on her only friend Cricket Blair's boyfriend, Phillip Chancellor III, heir to the Chancellor fortune. Nina got Phillip drunk, seduced him and ended up pregnant. Katherine Chancellor and Phillip's mother, Jill Abbott, disapproving of Nina, tried but failed to buy her off. Nina had a son, Phillip IV, and she and Phillip III married. Jill and Kay set Nina up by hiring handsome Jabot employee, Chase Benson, to seduce Nina and prove her an unfit mother so they could charge her with neglect. Their plan backfired. Phillip III's drinking problem soon led to his death when his sports car slammed into a tree, and Nina inherited a sizable fortune. Nina began an extra marital affair with Ryan McNeil, and when his marriage ended, Ryan moved in with Nina and young Phillip. Nina became pregnant and Ryan married her out of obligation. After Nina miscarried, Ryan realized he truly did love her, became a devoted father to Phillip and encouraged Nina to get her college degree. Years later, Nina fell in love with novelist Cole Howard, who was married to Ryan's first wife, Victoria Newman. Cole's rejection caused Nina to suffer a nervous breakdown. She alienated Ryan and after Ryan foiled Nina's suicide attempt, they were divorced. Nina and her son Phillip moved to Los Angeles where she wrote the screenplay for a movie based on her book. Paternity In 2006, it was revealed that Phillip III had been switched at birth by Katherine, thus was no longer the biological Chancellor heir, but Katherine still considered him family. In November 2008, Nina returned to Genoa City from her home in LA to attend the funeral of Katherine (who was not really dead, it was her doppelganger, Marge Cotroke). When asked about her son Phillip IV, she said he was unable to attend, being in the Army in Iraq. During the reading of the will, Phillip inherited one quarter of one percent in trust, as did Mackenzie Browning. Nina returned to Genoa City to make a screenplay out of Katherine's book of memoirs, and was anxious to identify her son's father to find out if he had the gene to confirm or rule out her son's possible diagnosis of Huntington's disease. With the help of Paul Williams, Nina debunked Cane Ashby's story of being switched at birth with Phillip III. But to everyone's shock, Phillip III, who had been thought dead for 20 years, showed up to defend Cane. Phillip III explained that at 19, he’d found himself overwhelmed with responsibilities as a young executive at Chancellor Industries and a new father. As an alcoholic in depression he attempted suicide by crashing his sports car. Phillip III's Story and the Arrival of Chance When he awoke still alive in the hospital, he managed to pay off a doctor and a policeman to aid in faking his death, then escaped to Australia and began a new life as Langley Montgomery. Five years before his return, he had met Cane who went to work for Phillip III as a bartender in Phillip’s bar, and they became friends. Cane had grown up alone without a family and helped Phillip III realize what he had must have put everyone through with his death. So they concocted the plan to give Jill and Kay a new son in Cane, making them all happy. He told Nina that he had justified leaving her and their son because he’d felt they would both be better off without him. Only days after this reveal, Phillip IV, who had been called Chance by his Army buddies and adopted it as his name, returned from Iraq, unexpectedly finding his supposedly dead father as part of his welcome home. Chance's reaction was abnormally calm as he shook his father's hand, saying he was relieved, that dead people never came back where he'd just been. Phillip gave them all some relief by announcing the results of his blood test, that he was not a Huntington's carrier. Chance told Phillip he was not interested in Phillip’s explanation, that Ryan was the only father he ever knew. Chloe Mitchell and Chance began getting to know each other and Chance admitted that he had been discharged from the Army. Chance said he was lonesome for his mother and grandmother and intended to stay. He also confessed he was still a virgin. Chance and Phillip, Detective Chancellor and Chloe Nina convinced Chance to meet with his father and get to know him. Phillip explained to Chance that he was gay and that was why he’d left, but Chance failed to see it as anything but irresponsible, though he appreciated Phillip’s return to take the Huntington’s test for him. Phillip offered to stay in town, and they shook hands. Phillip went home and commiserated with Jill about what lousy parents they both were, but he offered forgiveness, knowing she did the best she knew how. And in exchange, Jill forgave him for faking his death. Nina admitted to Chance that despite it all, she still loved his father, Phillip. Relying on his Army MP experience, Chance began working with the Genoa City Police Department as a detective. His first big case was a standoff at the Church Of The Sacred Heart where Paul had taken Mary Jane Benson for sanctuary, after he discovered she was his sister who’d had plastic surgery. Detective Chancellor was put in charge. Chance admitted that he was falling for Chloe, but Nina disapproved, calling her a gold-digger only wanting a Chancellor, to which Chance countered that Chloe reminded him of Nina. After Mac admitted to Chloe that she and Billy Abbott were together, Chloe got a divorce started and Chance felt free to date her. But when Chloe and Billy met to sign the divorce papers, Billy started remembering the good times in the past and backed out making excuses for his behavior. Corruption in the GCPD and Forgiving Phillip Chloe decided to use Chance to make Billy jealous and stay with her and Delia Abbott. Billy went back and signed the next day, but Chloe never did and they remained legally married though separated. One day, Chance happened to be in Crimson Lights when a guy tried to rob it by pulling a knife on Gloria Abbott Bardwell. Chance interceded and was stabbed in the stomach. Nina and Phillip rushed to the hospital and met Jill and Chloe. As Chance went in for surgery with a ruptured spleen, Phillip was distraught with regret for leaving him as a baby, afraid that Chance would die without them reconciling. After his surgery, Chloe realized how much she really cared and told Chance she had signed the divorce papers--he was the man she wanted. Phillip had disappeared and all were concerned that he had run away again, but Paul was there for Nina and tried to explain from his experience with Heather Stevens how out of place he was feeling. Phillip bought Chance a copy of Huckleberry Finn, the book he used to read to his son when Chance was a child. Chance read Phillip's heartfelt inscription, and asked why it was not signed. Phillip had been unsure how to sign it, but Chance said that "Dad" was fine. Cane shared his only remaining secret with Lily Winters, that the “cattle mafia” in Australia had stolen his friend’s herd one by one, bankrupting him. Cane had become a marked man when he identified the rustlers to the authorities, which was why he’d had to leave Australia. Chance Is On The Case and A Proposal Later Chance's father, Phillip, got word that the rustlers were making trouble back home in Australia, so he returned to take care of it for Cane and wind up things with his bar. Chance arranged to meet a suspect named Brent Riggs, who had information for him on the case he was working on, but ended up being found unconscious with drugs in his possession by fellow police officers. Obviously set up, Chance was cleared of charges, then was shot at while on a date with Chloe. Chloe wanted him to go to his superiors about it, but Chance was afraid there was something underhanded going on within the department and didn’t know whom he could trust. Riggs was found dead, his body floating in the river, so Chance confided in his boss, Sid Meeks, who told him to drop it -- and then Chance and Chloe were nearly run down by a car. During a romantic moment, Chloe finally admitted to Chance that she was in love with him. Chloe tried to take Chance upstairs to make love, but though Chance admitted he loved her, he wanted their first time to be memorable. Chance arranged a surprise trip to New York City, but they got stuck in traffic and missed all of the events he planned which were Chloe's favorite things. At the end of the disappointing evening, Chance proposed, but Chloe said no. They returned to Genoa City with Chance still a virgin. But during the annual charity ball, they reached an understanding and went home to make love in Chance’s room with candles to set the mood. Chance In Danger Unfortunately, the next morning Nina returned from L.A. and walked in on them emerging from the shower together in only towels. After Chance left for work, Nina confronted Chloe about trapping her son. Chloe told Nina not to worry, because Chloe had turned down his marriage proposal – which made Nina worry all the more. Chance began working closely with District Attorney Owen Pomerantz, spending long hours on the Adam Newman murder and the Patty Williams cases. Chloe would deliver him a picnic basket of food and try to get him to relax and enjoy himself periodically. Chance, Chloe and Delia and had a close, loving relationship – something completely new to Chloe. Rafe Torres invited his friends to a party at Jimmy's Bar to celebrate the opening of his private law practice. On his arm was his new boyfriend, Tyler. Heather Stevens went alone and hit on Chance, causing Chloe to get jealous. Chloe called her on it and Chance broke up the fight. Chloe explained that she had never had a boyfriend who didn’t cheat on her before, so it was hard for her to trust. On his way to prison, Frank Ellis offered to give Chance and Heather information about the Brett Riggs case and dirty cops in exchange for favors. Then later, as she left, Heather found herself locked in her car with a bomb about to explode. Meanwhile, realizing she might lose him, and seeing the perfect couple, Kevin Fisher and Jana Hawkes, splitting up, Chloe decided to accept Chance’s marriage proposal. Ronan and A Broken Engagement Before he could respond, Chance had to rescue Heather. The bomb squad deactivated the device and reported the incident to D.A. Pomerantz, telling him it all traced back to the Riggs case. Chance got a new partner, Detective Ronan Malloy, a former eight-year Los Angeles County Deputy Sheriff. When Chance, Ronan and Heather were on their way to see Ellis, they ran into Sid. When they spoke with Ellis to seal the deal, Ellis refused, saying he already had a deal for a country club prison. Ronan got rough with Ellis, trying to strong-arm him, but Chance stopped Ronan. A small party was held at the Chancellor estate for Chance and Chloe to announce their engagement. Ronan arrived at the party and became friendly with Chloe who was very suspicious of him. Nina was appalled and told everyone what she thought of Chloe, so Paul had to take her outside and calm her down. After witnessing how Heather looked at Chance, and how much Nina obviously preferred Heather for her son, Chloe arranged to live in Kevin’s spare room so she could be in the same building in which Heather was living, with Chance staying there nights as her bodyguard. Chance was not pleased, accused her of just being jealous and tried to convince her to trust him. After a disappointing turn in their case, Heather and Chance commiserated and ended up making love. Afterward Heather called Pomerantz about her suspicion that Ronan was a dirty cop, and later they found the bug that Ronan had planted in their apartment. Chance admitted his infidelity with Heather to Chloe, and she eventually returned Chance’s ring and the engagement was officially broken. Ronan's Identity Chance tried to arrest Ronan for illegal surveillance, but Sid intervened, took Chance off the case and replaced him with Ronan as Heather’s bodyguard. Meeks was seen talking with D.A. Pomerantz, and they appeared to be the leaders of the drug ring. Later Chance was again arrested for drug possession when he tried to get fellow-officers to turn on Ronan. Ronan admitted to Heather that he had planted the drugs to get Chance out of the picture for Chance’s own protection, then Ronan got her fired. Christine Blair told Ronan, who was actually an FBI agent working undercover with her for the Justice Department, that Nina and Paul were searching for Nina’s first son, who was stolen at birth. Christine was afraid that they might discover that Ronan was that son. Chris was unable to disclose Ronan’s identity to anyone or she would jeopardize the case. Chloe figured out that he was Nina’s son by his birth date, and confronted Ronan with his real name, Aiden Lansing. Ronan admitted he was working undercover and shared with Chloe that his adoptive parents, the Lansings, had raised him and sacrificed everything for him. Chloe hoped to get Ronan to warm up to Nina and Chance after the case was closed. But Ronan was reluctant, saying that working undercover, he enjoyed getting into another persona, which appealed to the part of him that felt like something was missing. He said that he could never have a personal life - there was just too much risk. Chance's Brother and A Big Gamble Chloe and Ronan eventually had sex together, but afterward Ronan said it could never happen again. Ronan convinced Sid he was on Sid’s side, which got him a meeting with the ring leader, who turned out to be D.A. Pomerantz. Pomerantz told Ronan they would not trust him unless he killed Chance, and Ronan agreed to do it. Meanwhile, Chance confronted Chloe about trusting Ronan enough to sleep with him, and Chloe had to tell him that he and Ronan were brothers. At the same moment, Paul and Nina got their first look at an aged sketch of what her son would look like grown-up, which was made from a newspaper photo of Aiden and his grade school football team. Ronan told Pomerantz that he had set up a meeting with Chance in order to kill him. Later Chance confronted Ronan about their being brothers, and off-screen made plans to trap Pomerantz and Meeks. Just in case things did not go as planned, Chance made sure to spend quality time with his loved ones. Chloe realized what he was doing and begged Chance not to go through with the meeting. Chance left to make amends with Heather. She admitted that she loved him, and he refused her offer to call her father, Paul, to back him up. Ronan, armed with the untraceable gun Meeks and Pomerantz had given him, met them with their suitcases of drugs at a warehouse. They checked Ronan for a wire and warned him that if he didn’t kill Chance, they would kill both Chance and Ronan. Chance's Death Chance arrived at the warehouse and drew his gun on Meeks, Pomerantz and another dirty cop, telling him they were headed to Internal Affairs. Back at the Chancellor mansion, Nina, Chloe and Heather were gathered with Paul to trace Chance’s location by his cell phone’s GPS. Nina expressed her distrust of Ronan, so Paul decided it was time to tell her the truth - that Ronan was an FBI agent working undercover in Genoa City, and that Ronan would be there to protect Chance. Heather added that they had not told Nina before because they'd been sworn to secrecy. Chloe then exposed to everyone that Ronan was Chance’s brother, and Nina’s stolen son. Nina was stunned as Paul received word of Chance’s location, and they all left to find him. At the warehouse, Ronan appeared behind Chance, his gun pointed at his brother, and Paul and Nina burst in just as Ronan shot Chance in the chest. Medics arrived and pronounced Chance dead. Heather and Chloe sobbed while a grief-stricken Nina attacked Ronan for killing his own brother. Meeks and Pomerantz directed the police to arrest Ronan for Chance’s murder. As Chance was being wheeled out, Nina realized that he had been saying goodbye to everyone all that day. Back at the mansion, Nina ran upstairs in tears and Paul was left to break the news to Chance’s father, Phillip; his grandmother, Jill; Kay; and Murphy. Phillip comforted Nina as she realized that Chris must have known that Ronan was her son all along. Chance's Funeral When a stunned Chris arrived at Nina’s door, Nina slammed the door in her face. Chris tried to justify her actions to Paul, but he rebuffed her as well. Later a uniformed Army officer arrived at the door to help the family make arrangements. He showed Nina his prosthetic leg, and credited Chance with saving his life in Afghanistan. At the police station, Heather confronted Ronan who claimed he had shot Chance in self-defense. Then Heather demanded that Pomerantz rehire her so she could prosecute Ronan since it was due to Ronan’s claims that she had been fired. A wake was held at the Chancellor mansion the night prior to Chance’s military funeral, with his ashes later interred at Arlington National Cemetery. Jill told Nina that Nina was a better mother to Chance than Jill had been to either of her sons, and there was no way that Chance could have been a drug ring leader as the D.A. claimed. Katherine, Jill, and Nina received newlyweds Billy and Victoria, plus Victor Newman, Nikki Newman, Tucker McCall, Jack Abbott and Abby Newman at the Chancellor Estate. Kevin did his best to get Chloe out of her depression, and he accompanied her to the wake. Nina admitted to Chloe that she was glad that Chloe had allowed Chance to experience love and a relationship as a father figure to her daughter. After Chloe blew up at her mother, Esther Valentine, Kevin took her home and attempted to get her to grieve. Everyone told stories about Chance including Nina about how he had always wanted a puppy from Santa, and that once she finally sold a script and they moved to a bigger place, she had gotten him one. Final Goodbyes After Jill gave a final thank you to the guests and a toast to the wonderful young man Chance was, Kay was overcome and nearly fainted. Brock Reynolds returned to Genoa City to officiate at Chance’s funeral and Traci Abbott Connolly sent flowers and a note. Chloe made a scene when Heather arrived, but Kay put a stop to it. Chance’s parents, Nina and Phillip followed the flag-draped closed casket carried down the aisle by an honor guard, and were followed by grandmother Jill with Billy and Cane on each arm, then Katherine and Murphy. Phillip gave a very touching eulogy about how even though he had abandoned Chance when he was a baby, Chance forgave him as an adult. Jill said that Chance had gotten the best of all of those who were around him growing up, from Phillip’s warmth and good looks, Nina’s devotion and strength, Brock’s generosity and forthrightness, Katherine’s zest for life, and Esther’s loyalty, to her own determination and stubbornness, creating a whole that was better than the sum of his parts. Katherine said a few words about how Chance had enriched all their lives. The folded flag was presented to Nina while a rifle salute and "Taps" played. Then all who loved him placed a red rose on the casket. Suddenly Nina cried out, “How dare you!” as Christine arrived with Ronan. Ronan showed his FBI credentials and arrested Pomerantz, Meeks and their cohorts, explaining that Chance was the one wearing the wire, and the FBI arrived and took them away. Chance's Resurrection The funeral turned into a screaming match with Nina calling Chris and Ronan disrespectful and tried to send them away. Meanwhile back at the Chancellor Estate, the stress got to Kay, she fainted, and was taken to the hospital, but after a few tests she was declared okay, and they let her return home. And down at City Hall, Heather was asked to be Interim District Attorney until the next election. Paul congratulated her, she asked him to be her Investigator, and he accepted. Later Victor stopped by after he found out, and offered to bankroll her campaign if she would go after Adam and see that he paid for his crimes. Christine arranged for Phillip and Nina to be taken by an FBI man to an out of the way location where they met her and Ronan. Then Chance emerged from the shadows, very much alive. Nina and Phillip hugged him while Chris and Chance disclosed that it was all a setup, and that Chance would be going into the witness protection program, very possibly to never be seen or heard from again. But this was the only way to protect him and keep him alive, and Nina and Phillip had to keep the secret, and no one else could ever know the truth. Nina and Ronan exchanged some heartfelt words as he told her that he had found out she was his mother back when the FBI background check disclosed his illegal adoption as a black market baby, and read her book and got the inside scoop on the ordeal Nina went through ever since. Sadly, Ronan told Nina that he had to leave with Chance, would be going back under cover and would be unable to see her, but he did promise to keep in touch by phone. Goodbye For Now, Chance Phillip told Chance he was very proud of his son, and hugged him goodbye. Chance and Nina parted agreeing to keep in touch the way they had when he was deployed, to look at the moon at 9:00 PM each night, know that the other was safe and was missing them. Ronan and Chance drove away, and Nina, Phillip, and Christine returned to the Chancellor mansion, and did not say a word about what had happened. Later, Christine told a very upset Katherine about Chance's survival so she would calm down and not end up in the hospital again. Mysterious Connection to Adam Newman and Allegedly Challenging Katherine’s will In 2019, it was revealed that Adam had a mysterious connection to Chance while he was in Vegas. Phyllis confronted Adam and he seemed to not want his connection to Chance to be made public, though he denied it. Victor later revealed to Adam during a confrontation that knew about Adam and Chance’s connection. Nick also became made aware of the connection and went to talk to Jill. Jill was shocked and refused to believe that Chance would associate herself with Adam, though she admits she hadn’t heard from him in awhile. Chance’s name got brought up again when Amanda Sinclair makes him as her client. The accusation was that Katherine’s will had been changed by Tucker McCall to give Devon Hamilton the bulk of her estate. The true will apparently gave the bulk of the estate to Cane Ashby, well having the rest split between Katherine’s surviving relatives. Cane went to look for Chance in Vegas, and after failing to get Adam to disclose his location, he got a text from Chance, saying he heard Cane had been looking for him. Chance asked Cane to meet him in private, but Cane was knocked unconscious. He woke up in a room with another version of the will and believe it could be real. This will have Cane all of Katherine’s money. Chance has left a note, saying he was sorry, but he was undercover. Jill later found evidence that made her think her ex-husband and Cane’s father, Colin Atkinson was involved and wondered if Chance was even involved at all. Category:Current characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:1990s